The Princess of Pirates
by KanniaTokai
Summary: Monkey D Kannia, half sister to Monkey D Luffy, a young girl with a price on her head for crimes her mother had committed. Traveling the seas with her brother in order to help him with his dream to become the King of the Pirates. DISCLAIMER :: I do not own One Piece and it's characters. This is an Original Character insert, other originals may be added to keep balanced.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone,

This is a story that has gone through my head. It is an Original Character integration to One Piece. As I know not everyone would like to read someone's work about a character they have made being inserted into a popular anime, and having said original character being related to the main characters. I understand that this can be seen as a do not to those who write fanfictions but I do wish to write it and share what goes on in my mind with friends and the public, whether it is liked or not. I do the same thing to many other anime's as well. I just wanted to start off with that before going into explaining the OC and other characters that may be seen in this story.

Now I won't be going into any major details, just listing off their names and relations to the Oc, and how the OC is related to the Main Character, Monkey D. Luffy. The reason for short descriptions being as they will be revealed in the story itself as time goes on :

Kannia – Half Sister to Monkey D Luffy, Daughter of Monkey D Dragon  
Mimori – Mother to Kannia  
Kimisato – Half Brother to Kannia  
Kimishima – Half Brother to Kannia  
Akatsuke – Father to Kimisato and Kimishima

Now since this is just a boring piece of information that people will brush over here is the Prologue to the story, I do hope you enjoy reading even if you are annoyed with me inserting my character to the main storyline.

KanniaT.

* * *

The highest point on the island, where the great tree Arashi stood, a tree that was said to bring rain to the land so the land would thrive and protect the inhabitants of the island. Standing beneath the tree was a young girl, her long silver hair hanging at her sides as her yellow eyes looked down on the city at the base of the large hill. The sun was beginning it's descent from the sky, the clouds that hung around it being splashed with bright oranges and deep pinks as twilight drew near. "Kannia! Come on, it's almost time for dinner!" a voice called from down the hill behind the girl. The girl turned and smiled looking at the young man who had called out to her. There were two boys, about the age of twenty. One had long black hair with light green eyes, the other had white hair with dark blue eyes.  
"Coming big brother!" she called as she hurried down the hill. Jumping into the arms of the silver haired male she laughed. "Kimishima!"  
"Oh, now I see, you like brother Shima instead of me, I see it." The black haired male laughed ruffling the hair of the young girl.  
"Of course, he plays with me more than you do." She said giggling as she stuck her tongue out at the male.  
"Now now, don't pick on Kimisato like that, he tries his best but father want's him to learn to be a diplomat so we can start making trades with the other islands." Kimishima laughed as he began walking with the young girl in his arms.  
"Fiiine, I forgive you Kimisato." She said before being poked in the forehead by the black-haired male, which only caused her to giggle.

The three walked through the city, many falling silent as they passed by their eyes glancing between the brothers and the young girl with them. The two males said nothing as they walked, Kannia looked from person to person as they approached the large castle that sat in the shadow of the great tree at the base of the hill. As they reached the base of the stairs to the castle gate, Kimisato started to walk ahead of Kimishima and Kannia making his way towards the main hall where he would find their father and mother. Kimishima walked at a leisurely pace towards Kannia's room so that she could change.

"Why were people staring at us in town?" Kannia asked looking up at her brother as they walked down the empty hallway.  
"I am not sure, it was odd to say the least." He said as he pushed open the door to the bedroom before setting Kannia down on the floor. "Get changed and I'll go ask mother and father if something has happened."  
"Alright." The girl said as she closed her bedroom door and began to change out of her play clothing and into a kimono.

Kannia exited her bedroom after a few moments her long silver hair hanging over her shoulder. "Brother Shima?" she called looking up and down the hallway. As she made her way to the main hall, the sound of her bare feet padding against the stone floor echoing against the walls. The building was eerily silent, it sent chills down Kannia's spine. As she reached the main hall, the door was open the light from the main hall spilling in to the hallway. Walking up to the door, Kannia peeked through the crack and saw her mother standing in the middle of the room, her father standing near the thrones with Kimisato at his side. Kannia began to push the door open when she was pulled away a hand placed over her mouth.

Her scream muffled as she was pulled away from the door. "Calm now Nini, it's Shima." Her older brother whispered calming his sister before she could make any more noise. "you need to be quiet, we have to go." He said turning her to face him. Before she could say anything the booming voice of their father came from the door.

"What do you have to say to these accusations Mimori?! Is what our warriors say true!" he demanded. The sound of his anger made Kannia jump as she was picked up by Kimishima.  
"Yes, Akatsuke." The voice of their mother said strongly. "During the time that I was away from the island and we were not together, Kannia was conceived."  
"Why?! Why did you betray me!?" he yelled. Kimishima began to move away from the main hall quietly moving towards the front doors.  
"I was in love, something I never truly felt for you as our marriage was arranged by your mother and my mother." She stated. "You should have known something such as this would have happened when you sent me off the island to begin meeting other islands that we could ally with. I was gone for thirteen years, was on a ship with the same crew for twelve of those years. It's only natural that bonds would have been formed."  
"Then why did you come back?" Akatsuke growled.  
"I may not love you the way I loved Kannia's father… but I will not abandon my country or the family that I had built here." Mimori stated.

That was the last thing Kannia heard when Kimishima walked through the doors. The wind was beginning to whip around wildly; the streets were empty as the storm began to roll in over the sea. Kimishima quickly ducked into the stables. "You need to stay here." Kimishima said quickly closing the doors behind him the darkness taking over the building. "No matter what, don't leave with anyone but mom or me okay?" he said setting Kannia down in the stable with one of the horses.

"What is going on? Why was dad angry at mom?" she asked a slight tremor in her voice.  
"I'm not sure… but don't worry, Mom will be here soon. I promise." Kimishima said as he closed the gates to the stall and rushed out of the stables leaving Kannia behind with the horses. The young girl sighed and sat down near the feeding bucket, the tan mare that lived within this stall nuzzling the child's head. Kannia didn't know how long she had sat there, but she heard the storm outside grow in strength, the roll of thunder coming every few minutes or so.

Finally the doors to the stables opened, Kannia pressed herself close to the walls keeping her breathing steady and quiet. "Kannia?" the voice of her mother whispered as she opened the stall door.  
"Mom!" Kannia whispered jumping up and running to her mom.  
"Thank god you're safe, now, I need to you to continue being quiet okay." Mimori said picking Kannia up and walking out of the stall, grabbing onto a nearby cloak and draping it over Kannia.  
"What is going on mom?" Kannia asked as Mimori stepped out the back doors of the stables leading to the forest.  
"I'm getting you some where safe… Somewhere off this island. Away from your father and this island." Mimori stated before taking off running into the forest the sounds of yelling on her heels, echo's of gunshots drowned out by the thunder that followed the lightning.


	2. Chapter 1

The sounds of shouting filled the air, muffled only by rain as it beat down on the island. The sea, usually calm, rolled with waves as the storm passed through the area, another rare sight within the calm belt. The flames of the city fading as a woman ran through the forest, her long pink hair whipping wildly behind her from the winds of the storm. Torn, blood stained fabric mixing with the strands of hair twisting in the wind. Her arms held tightly onto a large bundle of cloth as she stomped through the forest, her luminescent dark gray eyes focused forward towards the sea as it crashed on to the shore. The woman broke through the brush and onto the rolling sands. The shouting slowly getting louder, the woman searched the sea for something, the bundle of cloth in her arms squirming, strands of silver hair spilling out as the hood of the cloak fell from her head. The young girls' deep orange eyes looking up towards the woman's face.

"M-Mom?" the young girl said over the sound of the crashing ocean. The woman said nothing as she walked closer to the water, her eyes fixed on the horizon as lights started to streak across the dark sky.  
"Don't worry, you will be safe." The woman muttered to the small girl in her arms.  
"But you are hurt." The girl yelled as a wave crashed onto the shore next to them the water threatening to sweep them into the ocean. A male's hand grabbed onto the arm of the woman keeping the woman on her feet.  
"B-Big Brother, Kimisato?" she muttered, fear in her voice. The woman's eyes widened as she looked towards the young man.  
"Hello, dearest ever mother." The male said before his free hand came down swiftly, lightning reflecting off the surface of the blade before it pierced through the shoulder of the girl and into the woman's chest. "Do apologize for the delay in your execution."

Gritting her teeth, the woman pulled back from Kimisato as the girl in her arms screamed in pain. The sword pulled from her shoulder as she was pulled away from her brother. "You..." the woman began coughing up blood, fury in her eyes as she stared at her son.  
"Now, now, Mimori. You shouldn't curse your own flesh and blood. You are the one who betrayed our country. The Emperor, your mate, after learning of your transgressions has ordered for your execution as well as that little spawn you are holding onto. There is no escaping this island no matter what you do." Kimisato said coldly as he cleaned the blood from his blade with the sleeve of his kimono.

Mimori kept her focus on the young adult in front of her as the waves grew bigger, the lights on the horizon growing closer to the island. "I will not deny my crimes, but this girl has not done anything." She growled as she shifted the child in her arms.  
"The child is the crime you whore." Kimisato snapped as he started to walk towards his mother, the blade in his hand ready to strike once more. "The bloodline cannot be tarnished; your ancestors were the ones who made that rule. It was for that reason that the previous Priestess had promised her daughter to the next Emperor."  
"Do not lecture me of the laws of this land, Kimisato. I know the rules, and I broke them willingly." She spat turning her body slightly as if to shield the girl in her arms. "What I said in the hall was true. Your father and you don't understand what that means for this island though. It's laughable how blinded you both are." She said a smile forming on her face.  
Kimisato growled before lunging for the woman and the girl, but before his blade could strike once more a wave crashed down onto the three of them. When the water drew back, Kimisato was coughing rage in his eyes. Mimori stood her arms empty as she looked down at her eldest child. "The world is a vast growing place Sato. I have seen it, and that girl will as well. I shall not allow you to harm my daughter, not my son. Not as long as I stand on this shoreline breathing. They will escape and you will only drown in your hatred."

At her words Kimisato stared in shock as he looked past her to the ocean. As the water dipped he saw the figure shooting across the raging waves. Darting further and further out to sea, he saw his twin brother Kimishima on an Elemental-Board* racing towards the lights off in the distance. Another surge of rage overtook the eighteen-year-old and bellow of rage racking through him as he drew himself from the ground running at his mother. His eyes burning red as the blade in his hands engulfed with flames. "I will not allow you to continue to destroy our family!" he yelled before driving his blade into Minori's chest once more.

Mimori did not move from her spot, standing rooted as the flames from the blade began to spread to her clothing. Kimisato laughed looking at his mother's face. His glowing red eyes meeting her glowing black ones. "This storm of yours won't hold out after you die, everyone on the island is after that girl. Kimishima will be exiled for his assistance to her escape and that girl will die." He snarled.  
"That is where you are wrong," Mimori choked as a laugh bubbled up from her chest. "I will die, but they will be long gone before this storm dies with me. You of all people know the power that travels in my blood, it's why you are so bitter isn't it? Your younger brother and your little sister, both have that power. One that skipped over you."  
"You lie!" he hissed.  
"The truth lies within your alliance, spirit never chose you, for you were born with the same hatred of the Hydra." She said the glow of her eyes slowly fading, leaving her eyes light pink as the flames fully engulfed her body. Showing the many wounds that littered her body. "You and I both know, that the moment anyone gets on that water to chase after them."  
"That's what I am hoping for mother, because it will attack Kannia and Kimishima as well." He said before pulling his blade from her body as the flames over took the woman. Turning he walked back towards the castle to gather the guards to chase after his siblings. "Their luck will run out at somepoint, just as yours did, High Priestess Mimori."

~!~

"Kimishima, where are we going!?" Kannia coughed as water threatened to sink the board as it shifted and rocked around them.  
"As far from that island as possible! Mother had me call someone before Kimisato and I went to get you from Arashi." He yelled over the waves, his eyes glowing bright blue as he focused on the lights ahead of them.  
"Who did you call! Why!" she said hanging onto Kimishima's waist as he dropped down the peak of a wave, giving them the speed to get further from the island.  
"Mother said she had made some contacts, she didn't say who it was to me but that he would help us if something bad happened. Mother had this all planned, I'm sure of it… I just don't think she was expecting it to happen this soon." Kimishima said holding onto Kannia's arms as a wave hit them from the side, sending them down under the water.

Breaking to the surface of the water, Kannia choked up water using one hand to get her hair out of her face. Once she could see again her eyes widened at the large ship that they had come up to. She had never seen such a large boat before now. The figure head of the ship a large dog face, the white sails having blue lettering across it reading "MARINE." Kimishima held onto Kannia as he moved them closer to the boat.

"We are down here!" he yelled over the waves as they hit the side of the boat. Reaching over he grabbed onto a rope that was dangling down from the decks above. The sound of voices could be heard, but incoherent, drowned out by the storm above. Kimishima wrapped the rope around his wrist to keep himself from drifting away from the boat. It wasn't long before a ladder was thrown over the edge of the ship down to them. A smile spread across his face as he grabbed onto the ladder to pull himself closer to it, sending Kannia up the ladder first before climbing up behind her. Reaching back, he grabbed on to the Elemental Board and started to carry it up with him.

Reaching the deck, he saw several men in white and blue running back and forth across the deck trying to pull the sails in to change their coarse. Kannia stood close to the rail a towel draped around her body, a large man with a dog mask kneeling next to her. "So you must be Kimishima." The man said as he stood to his full height, dwarfing the young adult. The man walked towards Kimishima, who shrunk back from the intimidation that he put off. Leaning down, he spoke in a hushed tone. "Where is Mimori?" he asked.

Kimishima then understood, he didn't want to scare Kannia any more than she had been today. The young man sighed and shook his head. "She…" he hesitated. "It was the only way we could get away. She stayed behind." The man let out a deep sigh and stood straight. Kimishima leaned the board against the railing as the ship began to move away from the island. The storm starting to lose its energy as they sailed.

"You two are safe though, and that's what she had wanted all along." The man stated as he walked towards Kannia. "Follow me, we should get you two warmed up and into some dry clothes, the journey ahead will be a long one." He stated leading Kannia and Kimishima below deck where everything seemed to be calmer compared to the events taking place outside.

~!~

Kannia stood looking at herself in the mirror of the room she was sharing with Kimishima. Her yellow eyes fixated on the clothing she was wearing; she had never seen anything so weird. She was wearing pair of black shorts with the draw strings pulled tight and tied into a bow to keep them on her as they were to large for her. The bottom of the t-shirt hanging down to her knees as it was a male's large shirt. It was such a difference to the kimono's she was used to seeing on the island. Kimishima walked into the room his long white hair tied up into a pony tail, his pointed elongated ears visible. He was wearing a pair of blue pants and a black tank top. Kannia couldn't help but laugh a little. "You look like a girl Shima." she giggled, the young man smiled a bit walking over to her and ruffling her hair.

"Oh yea? Well you look like a goblin." He stated kneeling down next to her before spinning her around and starting to braid her hair. "But a cute one." He said quietly. Kannia's smile didn't last long before she looked at her brother through the mirror.  
"What's going to happen now?" she asked quietly. The question causing her brother to hesitate.  
"I don't know, but no matter what happens, just know you are loved… okay." He said as he finished doing Kannia's hair. The young girl sighed.  
"You do know I don't believe in the Hydra right, that's just a story parents tell their kids to scare them into behaving." she stated turning to look at him only to be poked in the forehead.  
"I know, but it's true that you are loved, and that is the source of our power." He said standing up.

As Kimishima walked to the bed to grab the sweatshirt the door opened suddenly as the large man from before entered the room, the mask he was wearing earlier gone, showing his face. He had tanned skin with gray spiky hair, the goatee as gray as his hair, he was wearing a white suit accented with a deep blue shirt underneath, the light blue tie pulled tight to the collar. The man closed the door as Kimishima sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling the sweatshirt on.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, we are just now exiting the Calm Belt and entering the Grand Line, had to ensure the men knew where we were sailing to after leaving that storm." He said before sitting down on the bed across from Kimishima, the bed squeaking under his weight. "I am sorry for the nightmare both of you have endured in the last twenty-four hours. I wish we could have gotten there sooner so your mother could have been taken off the island as well. Even if she were only to be arrested afterward." Kimishima narrowed his eyes at the comment and the man caught the look. "Arashi K. Mimori was a well-known member of the Revolutionary Army, the reason we had been on our way to the island was she had said she would turn herself in, as long as her two children could be removed from the island."  
"I had heard her stories of her travels, but I didn't think she would have gone that far." He sighed. Kannia moved closer to the two men as they spoke. Kannia had no idea what they were talking about. Kimishima looked over at Kannia and smiled a bit. "So I'm guessing, since you know so much about my mother, who Kannia's father is… that was the one thing my mother never told me. She had said that Kannia was conceived before he left her for someone else."

The man stayed quiet for a long time, it seemed he was hesitant to tell if he did or did not know. "Yes," he said darkly. "I know who her father is, it is why your mother had a line to my Direct Den Den Mushi." He said looking down at is hands. "The girls' father, is the leader of the Revolutionary Army. Monkey D. Dragon." He said his voice low.

Kannia hugged her knees. Kimishima was a bit taken back by the news. "But how would the leader of the Revolution have your line?" he asked.  
"Because the leader of the army is my son." He stated bluntly. The young man's mouth dropped open, stunned.  
"So, your son is a bad guy and you are a hero?" Kannia asked through the silence. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Her head tilting to the side. Silence continued as the two men sat staring at her. The tense moment broken by Garp's laughter.  
"Yes, normally that would be the case." He said still laughing as Kimishima let out a long sigh.  
"You don't believe in the Hydra but you believe in superhero's… you are strange Nini." He said ruffling her hair.

Kannia pouted looking towards Garp. "So, does that mean you are my grandpa?" she asked.  
"Yes, that's what it looks like." Garp said crossing his arms over his chest. "So the question is, what will you two do now that you are off Arashi Island?"

Kimishima leaned forward resting his arms on his legs. "That's the lingering question I guess. Hell, I don't even know. We've never left the island, there is one thing, if I stick around Kannia. It's only a matter of time before she is found by my father and brother." He stated simply looking at Kannia. "Do you ha-" Kimishima was cut off as he looked up at Garp, seeing he had fallen asleep. Kannia started to giggle seeing the man asleep in the middle of a conversation.  
"I have an idea!" Garp exclaimed waking up abruptly causing Kimishima to jump at the sudden outburst. "Maybe you two could move to Windmill Island and make a life there, I have a grandson there I'm sure Kannia and him will be great friends!"  
"T-That doesn't quiet solve the issue of me being found with Kannia," Kimishima sighed.  
"Oh… right." He said before laughing.

Kimishima sat up looking at Kannia once more. She seemed to be lost in thought. "What do you think Nini… what do you want to do?" he asked leaning back using his hands to keep him from laying down. Kannia looked to her brother and rested her head on the top of her knee.

"Well… you always said you wanted to join the royal army." She muttered. "Maybe… you could join the army at the Wind Island?"  
"Or you could join the Marines." Garp stated. "It would separate you two, but still allow you to keep tabs on Kannia."

Kimishima paused pondering the suggestion. "Who would Kannia stay with then?"  
"I have some friends on the island that would be able to keep an eye on her, or at least keep her out of trouble." Garp said as he began to stand up. "But I won't pressure any decisions from you tonight, you both must be starving! Let's go get some dinner!" he exclaimed throwing the door open and walking out.

"He's a strange one…" Kimishima said a smile spreading across his face.  
"Yep." Kannia said as she began to climb off the bed. As her feet hit the floor her stomach growled loudly causing the young girl's face to turn bright red. Kimishima only laughed.  
"Come on Nini, let's go grab some food." He said before standing up.  
"Right!" Kannia said before she ran off through the door to follow Garp.

* * *

Elemental Board: A Specially crafted board made on Arashi Island. This is board can be made from any type of tree that thrives on the island. The inhabitants are able to channel their energy through this board using it as a mode of transportation over land, water and in some cases, they are able to glide through the air if they have a strong affinity to wind.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : : I do not own one piece, and nothing has been confirmed about Luffy's mother. What I assume seeing how Luffy wasn't taken to Dadan's home until he was seven years old, I assume he was staying with Makino, as Luffy never mentions his mother at the time when he meets Shanks and his crew or any time after that. It is also not confirmed where Luffy was born (the fan wikki says he was born on Dawn Island, but nothing is solidified.) When it is mentioned in the Manga/Anime about his mother I do have that base covered for the future as Mimori had been part of the revolutionary army for some time, so the two women would have known one another. Once information is confirmed there will be a bonus chapter featuring the two women and Dragon.

* * *

Bright yellow eyes stared out over the sea as the young girl sat on top of a barrel, her arms resting on the railing. It had been two weeks since the violent storm in the calm belt and the expansion of Kannia's family. She still didn't know what to think about everything that was happening. She knew that she couldn't go home, and that she had agreed to live with her half-brother on Dawn Island while her older brother, Kimishima, joined the Marines. Propping her head up on her hand she let out a sigh.

"What cha thinking about, Nini?" The voice of her brother came from behind her as he walked over leaning on the railing next to her.  
"Everything… How our lives got thrown about in the matter of a day." She said quietly.  
"You're too little to be thinking about that." He said looking out at the water.  
"Then you shouldn't have given me a crash course on our family history, island history and traits for the last two weeks, seeing how our race has the adverse side effect to promote growth in specific areas of the body…" she said dully. Kimishima's head dropped in frustration.  
"True, but you are six… there is no reason to act like an adult right now." He said ruffling her hair making her smile, but it soon faded.  
"Yea...Hey Shima…" she said turning to look at her brother. "Are you sure… It's okay that I take your board. I mean Mother made it."  
"Yes, it's okay, I won't be able to use it much with the Marines and I can always make another one. You on the other hand won't get that chance for a long, long time." He stated. Kannia nodded and turned to face the sea once more.  
"You will visit, right?" she asked quietly.  
"I will visit when I can, and I will call you when I can too." He promised. Kannia smiled removing her head from her hand and leaning into her brother.  
"Good, otherwise when I get bigger I'll come and kick your butt." She said with a laugh.

Kannia walked onto the dock after the ship landed in the small town. She was wearing a light green dress with flipflops on, her hair hanging over her shoulder as she watched the inhabitants of the island move around the town. Kimishima walked up next to her and placed a hand on her head, causing the young girl to look up and smile at her brother.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she will love you." Garp said as he came down from the ship behind them. He had changed his clothes, somewhat. He was wearing his usual white pants and dress shoes, but instead of the white blazer and blue button down shirt, he was wearing a red tropical shirt that had bright yellow flowers on it. "I'm sure Luffy will too, he doesn't have many children around his age to hang out with."

Kannia nodded at the comment and began to follow Garp as he walked through town. The young girl stuck close to her brother as they wove through the town, many people saying hello to Garp as he passed by. As they got close to the heart of the city he turned down a small side street that lead towards a fielded area. Littered across the field were small homes with the sea as their back drop, trees dotting the land. It wasn't long until they came to a small house. To the side of the home there was laundry hanging on the line as a tall woman with long dark hair continued to drape blankets over the cord.

"Makino!" Garp yelled out as he approached the home. The woman turned to look at the Marine and she smiled.  
"Oh Garp, I didn't expect to see you so soon, are you here to check in on Luffy?" she said her gaze soon going past him to see Kimishima and Kannia. "Who are your friends?"  
"It may be best that we talk inside, is Luffy home?" Garp asked searching the yard.  
"No, he took off not that long ago, he said something about a beetle and took off." She said looking off in what could be assumed the direction the boy had gone in. "Give me one moment to finish hanging the laundry."  
"I see, alright." Garp said as he made his way towards the front door.  
"Here let me give you a hand." Kimishima said with a smile as he walked over to the woman.  
"Thank you, you might have a better time with it since you are so tall." She said with a giggle. The young man blushed a bit as he assisted with hanging the last of the laundry on the line.

Kannia stood near the pathway to the home looking at the flowers that were in a planter box on the windowsill. It was odd seeing them in the box rather than on the ground growing wildly, she wondered if they grew in the earth if they would overtake the land making an ocean of flowers. Her mind pulled out of the thought as her brother walked towards her with the woman.

"Ready?" he asked.  
"Yep." She said quietly before walking towards the house with him and Makino. Stepping inside the house was as bright inside as the land outside, the windows open letting the fresh air flow through the home. Kannia slipped her flip flops off at the front door starting to wander the small house. She found Garp sitting in the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out the window towards the ocean. Kimishima walked in behind Kannia, Makino soon after going towards the counter.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Would anyone like anything to drink?" she asked as she started to pull some glasses from the cupboard.  
"Yes, please, thank you Makino." Kimishima said as he went to sit at the table with Garp.  
"Sure." Kannia said as she walked towards the table to sit in the chair next to Kimishima. It wasn't long before Makino sat down with them, warm tea placed in front of the two men, a glass of juice in front of Kannia. Makino also had a cup of tea as she sat down. The four of them sat in silence for a moment, Kannia taking a drink of the juice.

"Makino, I do not mean to put more burden on you. Could you please look after the girl as well as Luffy?" Garp said breaking the silence his gaze torn from the window to look at the dark-haired woman.  
"I do not mind at all Garp, but who is she? You seem to be taking in more children as time goes on." Makino joked as she placed her tea on the table.  
"She is Luffy's biological sister." Garp stated causing the woman to pause and look at Kannia.  
"Luffy's sister? But there isn't that much of an age-" She was cut off.  
"Different mothers, but it is confirmed." Garp said quietly as he picked up his own tea taking a drink from it.  
"Our mother," Kimishima started drawing in Makino's attention. "was part of the same crew for several years. A task my father had sent her on, is how the two of them met. Mimori, our mother, had traveled with them for ten years and only returned to our island when Kannia was close to being born. My father found out about the adultery. Kannia and I were able to escape with the aid of Gar, but for fear of Kannia being found by the inhabitants of our island we feel it best that her and I be separated."  
Makino nodded looking to Kannia and then to Garp. "Does he know?" she asked.  
"I believe he does as he was the one who dropped her off on the island from what Mimori had said to me." Garp stated.  
"And what of your mother?" she asked turning to Kimishima.  
"She did not make it off the island with us." He said quietly.  
"I'm so sorry," Makino said looking down at her tea.  
"But you see why I wanted to bring the girl here, Luffy is the same age as her. I'm sure the two of them would get along. Even if the two don't know each other two well it's still a family tie that she has." Garp said looking to Kannia.  
"Don't worry, I will take her in. Luffy is a bit of a handful but I'm sure the two of them will get along." Makino said a smile on her face.

It was at that moment the front door burst open as a small boy with spiked black hair ran in. A large Horned Beetle in his hand. "Makino LOOK! I CAUGHT IT!" he yelled a smile across his face as he came into the kitchen.  
"Luffy!" Garp said a smile breaking his stone face.  
"GRANDPA!?" Luffy said in shock, his hand opening letting the beetle fly off and out the window.

Kannia looked towards the boy who had been identified as her brother. She searched his face looking for any sort of resemblance. He defiantly had a resemblance to Garp. She let the thought slide as she remembered she looked more like her mother. Garp abruptly stood up and picked the small boy up giving him a hug.  
"G-Grandpa! You're crushing me!" Luffy said, his voice strained.  
"Then we must make you stronger! COME LET'S TRAIN!" Garp exclaimed starting to walked towards the door.  
"Garp… Before you go train we should introduce the two of them first." Makino said with a laugh as she stood up.  
"Oh! Right." Garp said clearing his throat before placing Luffy on the ground, the boy taking in a large inhale of air. "LUFFY! This is your sister Kannia! She will be staying with you and Makino from now on!"  
"WHAT!?" Luffy said looking at Kannia. Kimishima, who had been taking a drink of tea at the time, spit it out back into the cup in surprise.  
"That was subtle…" he muttered as he started to clean up his face from the tea. Watching as the hurricane of family love over took the room Kannia couldn't help it. The small girl began to laugh her hand coming up to cover her mouth.  
"Grandpa! How can I have a sister?" Luffy asked.  
"Doesn't matter! She is your sister and you will be nice to her!" Garp said before swiftly striking Luffy on the head. "You got that! NOW LET'S TRAIN!" Picking up the boy by the back of the shirt the two of them exited through the front door. Leaving Makino, Kimishima and Kannia behind.  
"Does this always happen?" Kimishima asked looking at Makino as she grabbed some towels from the counter to help clean up the tea.  
"Yes, it's Garp's way of showing he loves Luffy. He wants him to become a strong Marine one day." Makino explained handing a towel to Kimishima.  
"Sounds familiar." Kannia said picking up her juice. "Like when mom would take me to Arashi to learn to use my energies."  
"Yea, like that, but something tells me that Garp's training and Mom's Training are very different." He sighed as he started to clean the table.  
"AH GRANDPA WHAT ARE YOUDOING!" Luffy's yell echoed across the land.  
"FLY LUFFY! YOU WILLBECOME STRONGER!" Garp yelled.  
"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THESE BALLOONS!" Luffy screamed.  
Kannia, Kimishima and Makino all looked out the window seeing Garp standing off in the distance looking up. This prompted the three of them to bring their gazes up. A bundle of colorful balloons now floated up and over the ocean, being pulled out by the warm breeze. Tied to the strings, was Luffy as he struggled to get free from the ties. Kimishima's jaw dropped at the sight.

"is he crazy!?" he asked as he hurried out the front door.  
"Nope… nothing alike." Kannia stated. At the comment. Makino started to laugh.  
"Come Kannia, let's go see if we can save your brother before he goes out to far, the mayor has a small boat we can use." She said as she started to make her way to the door as well.  
"Okay." Kannia said turning from the window to run after Makino.  
"Oh right, here let me see if I can find you a sweater, it gets cold out on the water, wait one moment." Makino said disappearing down the hall. Kannia put her flipflops back on, they still felt weird on her feet. She was so used to being barefoot, taking them off again she started to walk out the front door.  
"Ah here you, Kannia!" Makino said coming out of the back room with a gray button down sweater. "It may be a bit big, I still have all my old clothes from when you were my age."  
"Thank you," Kannia said smiling as she put it on. As she stepped outside she saw Kimishima and Garp talking. Her brother looking mad while Garp was having the time of his life.

Kannia and Makino hurried back to town going towards the town square. As they reached a large building that was inside of the town square. Makino ran up to the door and knocked loudly, her breathing heavy. Kannia's breathing matched the older womans, she turned to look out towards the ocean where Luffy was still in sight over the water. The front door opened as a male who was slightly shorter than Makino opened the door.  
"Ah, Makino, what is all the fuss?" he asked as he pulled a pink and purple stripped hat onto his head.  
"Luffy is training with Garp again." She sighed. "do you think we could borrow your row boat?"  
"Oh of course, it is at the docks near the bar. Who is the young girl that you have with you?" the man asked.  
"Oh right, Kannia this is the Mayor of our town Woop Slap. Mayor this is Kannia, she is Luffy's sister." Makino said placing her hand on Kannia's shoulder. Woop Slap nodded.  
"I shall go speak with Garp, are they near the shore?" he asked.  
"Garp is yes, Luffy is not." Makino said before turning. "Come on Kannia, we better hurry."

Kannia nodded to the older woman as the two took off running once more towards the docks. As they approached, Kannia looked up into the sky seeing that Luffy hadn't gotten to far from the shoreline, and was starting to loose altitude. The only worry was the swim back to the shore. Makino ran down the dock where the Marine ship was and started to tend to the rope that secured a rowboat to the structure. Kannia glanced towards the Marine ship and while Makino was still dealing with the rope. As she ran up the ramp to the deck the other marines looked at her confused as she ran for the Elemental board that was leaning against the railing.

"Hey Kannia, what is wrong?" a marine asked looking at her. "you seem to be in a hurry."  
"Luffy is flying over the bay." She stated as she picked up the board almost falling over from the unexpected weight of it. It was twice her size.  
"That's impossible, he's not a bi-" he began looking up into the sky and then froze.  
"Told you." Kannia stated as she hurried back down the ramp with the board. As she reached the dock she saw that Makino had just finished fighting with the knot and was beginning to get into the rowboat. Kannia carefully placed the board down into the rowboat.  
"What is that?" Makino asked grabbing onto an oar.  
"Something that might help." Kannia said as she climbed into the boat and grabbed onto the oar. Makino nodded and the two girls began to row out into the bay. Kannia keeping her focus on Luffy. As they got closer she could see that there were some balloons that had popped and were hanging down. Looking at Luffy himself, Kannia could see him wrestling with another balloon trying to get it to pop.

"He's popping the balloons." Kannia said to Makino.  
"It shouldn't be long until he weighs to much for the balloons and comes down." Makino said relieved.  
"Or that bird will pop them…" Kannia stated.  
"Or the bird… what bird?" the female asked turning to look over her shoulder.

Flying above Luffy, a large pink bird was circling the air as if hunting the small child. Makino and Kannia picked up their pace trying to get closer before it was to late. The bird swooped down it's talons in front as it attempted to grab at the balloons. The echo of the elastic popping echoed across the water, followed by the yell of the boy as he plummeted into the water.  
"C-Crap! He's falling! Makino, please help me get this into the water." Kannia said as she started to move the elemental board out of the boat with the help of Makino.  
"How is this going to help?" Makino asked as the boat rocked from the shifting of weight.  
"I might be able to get to him before that bird does." Kannia said tying a cord to her ankle.  
"It's just a surf board how is that going to help?" she asked.  
"You'll see." Kannia said with a smile as she climbed out of the boat and onto the board. The board pitched under her weight as she tried to center her balance. "The only issue is I have only done this once."

Once Kannia had her balance she knelt onto the board, taking a deep breathe and closing her eyes, she carefully got into a crouching position. As the sound of Luffy crashing into the water reached her, she opened her eyes as they began to glow blue. She pushed herself forward on the water with her hands at the beginning but soon a current began to form under the board. _Stay focused._ She thought as she started to gain speed a squeak slipping through her lips as she almost lost her footing. Looking down at the water as it under the board she smiled. She was moving faster on the board than Makino and herself had been when they were rowing. She looked up and saw that the bird was still circling above, turning her attention to the water once more she saw the balloons just ahead, with Luffy fighting to get free.  
"Luffy!" She yelled out as she shifted her weight to correct her course so she wouldn't hit him head on.

The boy looked up to where the voice came from and yelled out. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT! THAT LOOKS FUN!" he yelled before he went under for a moment and then came back up.

Kannia reached her brother and tied to slow down slipping off the board, colliding into him. Coughing she came up for air and looked around for Luffy.  
"OW THAT HURT!" Luffy yelled in her ear as he emerged from the water.  
"Sorry! I'm not good at water riding yet!" Kannia snapped back, jerking her foot under the water to pull the elemental board back towards her. "This is my first time on the ocean!"  
"Then why come out if you aren't good at it!" He snapped back.  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY A BIRD!" she said pulling on the strings of the balloons causing Luffy to go under water momentarily. The young girl started to climb back up onto the board her hair plastered to her back. "Now get on so we can get the balloons off."  
The boy let out a gurgled yell before Kannia pulled on the strings again, this time pulling him towards her on the board. It took a few tries to get him onto the board without it flipping over. Once the two of them were satisfied with their placement on the board, Kannia pulled her hair out of her face and threw it over her shoulders. Her pointed ears showing causing Luffy to stare.

"Hey… are you a elf?" he asked tilting his head to the side.  
"No …" Kannia stated as she worked on getting the balloons off of Luffy.  
"A fairy?"  
"No."  
"A Pixie?"  
"No."  
"Are you a Water Gnome?"  
"What the hell is a Water Gnome?!" Kannia said finally getting the last balloon off.  
"I don't know! But you are short and you can surf on water!" he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I'm the same height as you!" Kannia said as she started to stand up on the board again. "Hang onto the board and try not to move… I'm going to get us back to Makino." She said her eyes turning blue once more as the board started to move across the water.  
"Why can't I move?" Luffy asked turning to face her. Causing the board to rock. Kannia reached down grabbing on to Luffy before he fell of the board.  
"Because I will lose balance and we will both be swimming again!" she said before letting him go. Luffy nodded and tried to sit still, but it was obvious that he really wanted to move from the way his knee was bouncing. Kannia smiled as she tried to put more power behind the board their speed picking up. Soon they were zooming across the top of the water, looking around Kannia saw that Makino had started to make her way back towards the docks in the boat. Looking past Makino, Kannia saw that Garp, Kimishima, and the Mayor were standing on the dock. Kannia smiled. "Luffy hang on tight!" Kannia yelled over the sound of the wind as their speed increased. Luffy had barely enough time to grab onto the nose of the board before they took off across the water. His laughs roaring over the wind.

"YAHOOOOO!" he yelled as Kannia twisted their way around the bay. Kannia laughed as she held her arms out to her sides.

After the two children were done having fun zipping around the bay, they reached the dock where all the adults were waiting for them. Kannia grinned as Garp helped the two of them onto the dock, Kimishima stood next to him smiling back at her.

"Have fun?" he asked the two.  
"Yep!" the two said in unison, laughing as Kimishima pulled the elemental board onto the dock.  
"What is that, Kimishima?" Makino asked.  
"It's an elemental board, a mode of transportation where we are from. Our race has special elemental gifts that we are born with, the board is made from wood from the trees of our land." He explained standing the board up. "Because our people are so close to the land, the trees allow us to channel our power through the wood. Minerals that are mined are crafted into jewelry to amplify their powers for a specific element depending on the gem placed in it."  
"That's interesting." Woop Slap said looking at Kannia.  
"Trying to wrap your head around it all gets confusing." Garp sighed. "Kimishima had explained everything the ride here and I was lost most of the time."  
"I'm sure we will learn everything we need to as time goes on." Makino said kneeling down to be the same height as Kannia and Luffy. "You two hungry?"  
"Yea!" Luffy cheered.  
"Yep." Kannia said smiling.  
"Then lets all go get some food!" Makino said standing up.  
"Sounds good to me, we will need to head out soon." Kimishima said looking to Garp.  
"I'm starving!" Garp said as he and Luffy began walking up the dock towards town.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece and its contents, script, characters, terms. I am placing another warning here because I do use a large amount of original dialogue in this chapter as it a big part to shape Luffy in the future.

* * *

Kannia yawned as she walked down the path towards town. It had been almost a year since she was left on Dawn island with her half-brother, Luffy, while Kimishima set off to join the Marines under the watchful eye of Garp. The young girl had adjusted to the new island and her brother, taking lessons from Makino when she wasn't working at the bar, and trying to stay out of trouble. Which was hard when Luffy and herself went exploring. Entering into the town Kannia smiled at the morning rush of locals as they hurried off to work or to the store. The biggest difference over the past year was how Kannia dressed. She didn't care much for dresses as it was hard to keep up with Luffy in them. So she had switched to wearing shorts or pants and a t-shirts, her hair was always over her ears hiding her earing and the points. The only thing that hadn't changed, was she still ran around barefoot.

"Kannia!" a male voice called. Turning towards the voice, Kannia saw it was the Mayor of the small town.  
"Good Morning." She said with a smile.  
"Good morning to you as well, are you on your way to see Makino?" he asked.  
"Yep, Luffy said there were some fun people in town and I wanted to meet them too." she said with a grin.  
"Ah… I see. I do hope they leave soon…" the mayor muttered.  
"Why is that Woop?" Kannia asked folding her hands behind her back.  
"Because they are Pirates… It's only a matter of time before they cause trouble." He said bluntly.  
"I'm sure they can't be that bad. Makino thinks they are nice." Kannia said before she started to hurry off. "It was nice talking to you! I'll see you later!"  
"You tell your brother to be careful too Kannia! I don't want any of you three getting hurt!" the mayor yelled after her. The girl waved a hand high in the air and started to weave her way through the bustling market place, saying hello to whoever she heard greet her.

It wasn't long until Kannia made it to the bar at the docks. She could hear the voices from a block away. It was a welcomed change. Ducking under the swinging doors Kannia yelped as she ran into the back of someone. The tall male turned to look to see who had bumped into him, he had a long blond hair and a blue bandanna tied around his forehead. She couldn't read what the headband said at this angle, or at least until he looked down at her. The word "Yassopp" was written in a lighter shade of blue.  
"Oh sorry lass! You okay?" the male asked as he knelt down helping Kannia up to her feet.  
"I'm fine, sorry I came running in without looking." She said brushing off her pants. She looked past the male and at the rest of the bar and saw it was packed. Near the counters, she could see her brother and she grinned. "Luffy!"  
The small boy spun on his stool and smiled. "Kannia! You made it!"  
"Oh ho, Makino is this the other one in your care?" A male with red hair and straw hat asked as Kannia made her way from the door to the counter, jumping up she climbed onto the barstool next to her brother.  
"Yes, it is." Makino smiled placing a glass of juice down in front of Kannia. "This is Luffy's sister, Kannia."  
"Hello, nice to meet you." Kannia said leaning on to the counter to look at the man.  
"Hello, I'm Shanks." The male grinned. "Luffy said that you were also interested in stories."  
"Yep! I want to know about other islands and their cultures." She said sitting down on the stool. "Oh, thank you for the juice Makino."

The atmosphere of the bar had only continued to escalate as time went on. Luffy hadn't moved from Shank's side as he told the boy stories of the open sea. Kannia had bounced from table to table talking to others of the crew, learning of the different roles they played on the ship, as well as of their home islands. Yassopp was the marksman, showing his skills off trying to teach Kannia to play darts, all while Lucky Roo stood off to the side trying to distract Yassopp so he would stop hitting the bulls eye.

"It's not that hard, here." Yassopp said taking Kannia's arm and trying to show her the motion. "Take aim like this and then throw it with just your forearm." He said throwing the dart with her. With his help she at least hit the board.  
"I'm trying, it's just hard to see." Kannia said blowing her hair out of her face.  
"Here we can tie your hair up into a pony tail." Ben said holding up a scarf that he pulled from his bag.  
"No… I'll get it!" Kannia said picking up another dart. "I don't want to look different." She muttered as she threw the dart on her own hitting the side of the target. Yassopp threw his dart and hit the bulls eye. Kannia scowled and tried again. As the game went on, Lucky tried harder and harder to distract Yassopp, going as far as waving his shake of meat in front of the board. Kannia was able to hit the meat no problem. Soon the bickering turned into playful pushing. It wasn't long until Benn stood to break up a rowdy "playful" fight between the two men that the darts game ended. The four of them returning to the table near Shanks and Luffy to eat something.

Kannia could hear her brother asking Shanks to bring him on his next voyage and Kannia smiled. "I want to go too!" she called.  
"I doubt you two could ever be pirates." Shanks said laughing.  
"Why not!?" Luffy asked outraged.  
"Luffy, being a good swimmer doesn't make you a pirate." Yassopp said leaning back in his chair looking at Luffy. Turning he pointed at Kannia "Same for you Kannia."  
"I'm good at fighting too, my punches are like pistols!" Luffy said, emphasizing the point by thrusting his arm in to the air.  
"Oh really?" Shanks said taking a bite of food, humoring the boy.  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Luffy yelled. Kannia couldn't help but laugh with Yassopp at her brother's anger.  
"You two are just kids!" Lucky said before taking a large bite out of the shank of meat he had in his hand.  
"Seriously, you are not much older than my own kid." Yassopp injected.  
"I'm not a kid!" Luffy yelled slamming his fist on the counter.  
"I won't deny it, but I'm not a normal kid." Kannia said grabbing her juice and taking a drink of it.  
"I'm a grown up!" Luffy snapped.  
"Here Luffy have some juice." Shanks said passing him a glass.  
"Oh thank you." Luffy said before taking a large drink.  
"SEE!" Shanks laughed. "You are a kid!"  
"THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Luffy yelled a new surge of rage forming. The entire bar erupting into laughter. Kannia couldn't help it, she smiled. One day her brother and herself would be pirates, it just might not be when Shanks and everyone set sail.  
"DON'T LAUGH!" Luffy yelled glaring at the bar. This caused Kannia to start laughing. "NOT YOU TOO!" Luffy said pointing at her. "You traitor!"

The happy atmosphere of the bar was soon ground to a halt, as the doors to the bar were kicked in. One of the doors flying into the bar, landing a good distance away from the entrance. Silence fell as a large group of men entered. The one who stood out the most was a tall male with long black hair wearing a light brown duster. "Pardon us." He said as he started to walk into the bar stepping on the door that he had kicked in.  
"So these are pirates…. Look pretty stupid to me." He said as he made his way to the bar. The man pushed Shanks to the side as he reached the counter.  
"Welcome. How can I help you?" Makino said as she walked towards the man.  
"We are mountain bandits. We ain't here to tear up the place. Sell us some booze." He demanded. "Ten barrels ought to do."  
"I do apologize. I just ran out of alcohol." Makino said her hands neatly folded in front of her. Kannia started to move only to be stopped as Lucky placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place at the table with Yassopp.  
"Hm? That's odd." The man said, turning to look around the bar. "These pirates seem to be drinking something? Is it water?"  
"No, they are drinking the last of the alcohol I had here." Makino said keeping a polite smile on her face.

"Oh! My Apologies." Shanks said placing his fork down on the plate. "Looks like we drank the whole place dry. Sorry." He said before reaching for the bottle he had in front of himself. "You can have this, if you'd like. It has not been opened yet." Shanks said holding it up for the man standing next to him.

Everything was still for a moment, the man seemed to be reaching to take it, Kannia letting out a sigh of relief as the situation wasn't going to turn ugly. Or so she thought, soon the sound of breaking glass and liquid hitting the floor made the girl jump. Luffy's mouth was a gape at what had just happened. The Mountain Bandit had smashed the bottle in Shank's hand causing the contents to spill all over the male, the floor littered with glass. Kannia tried to get up once more, but was still held in her chair by the free hand of Lucky.

"You know, there's an eight million Berry bounty on my head." The man said his hand still balled into a fist as he looked at Shanks. "One bottle isn't enough for a bedtime drink! Don't insult me!"  
The bar sat in silence, the only sound was the dripping of alcohol off Shanks' hat. Soon the silence was broken by a sigh from the red-haired male. "Now the floor's all wet. Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a rag?" Shanks asked as he stood from the barstool, kneeling down he began to gather the larger pieces of glass and placed them in the bottom half of the bottle that still held its form.  
"Oh, I'll do that!" Makino said as she started to move to come out from behind the bar. The sound of a sword being unsheathed pulled Kannia's attention back to the bandit, her mouth dropping open as she saw the man draw his sword and swing it across the bar. The plates and glasses flying off and onto the floor around Shanks, who had crouched down further and placed his shoulder against the bar.

"You seem to like cleaning." The mountain bandit scoffed. "Maybe you will find _this_ more fulfilling."  
Silence fell once more, the Mountain Bandit seeming annoyed that no one was moving to act against him. "This is a waste of time, they're out of booze. Let's go." The man said as he turned exiting the establishment. The rest of the bandits following his lead. "Later, wimps."

The squeak of the door came to a halt as Makino rushed to Shanks. "Are you alright, Captain? Are you hurt?" Makino asked as she started to dry the booze of the man on the floor. Lucky removed his hand from Kannia's shoulder. Kannia got down from the chair and hurried behind the bar grabbing more towels from the counter.  
"Oh I'm fine. No problem at all." Shanks said waiving a hand in the air. There was a pause and then laughter filled the room once more, Shank's laugh the loudest.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING!" Luffy yelled over the crowd. "That was so uncool! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS FIGHT THEM?!" he snapped.  
"Luffy…" Kannia muttered as she started to walk out from behind the bar.  
"No matter how many there are or how strong they seem," Luffy said trying to contain his anger. "You are not men, _or_ Pirates, if you can laugh after something like that!"  
"Luffy, I understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me. There's no need to get that upset about it." Shanks said looking up at Luffy from the floor.  
"Whatever!" Luffy said stubbornly before turning his back to Shanks glaring off towards the wall.

Kannia sighed as she walked over handing Makino a dry towel before she started to clean up some of the alcohol on the floor. The woman smiled taking the cloth and handing it to Shanks for him to dry off while she collected the glass. Soon the sound of eating drifted down to Kannia's ears. She looked up towards her brother, but she wasn't the only one to notice.  
"Eating out of frustration, Luffy?" Shanks teased as he picked up his straw hat from the floor and placed it on his own head.  
"SHUT UP!" Luffy said his mouth full.  
Shanks chuckled a bit as he reached for a towel to help clean up. Before he could grab the cloth, his expression dropped and turned serious, his head snapping back around to look at Luffy. "WAIT!" What are you eating!?"  
Luffy gulped in surprise his head turning to Shanks who looked worried.  
"DID YOU EAT WHAT WAS IN THAT CHEST!?" Shanks demanded getting to his feet.  
"Y-Yes." Luffy stuttered. Before anyone could do anything, Shanks had Luffy by the ankles and was shaking him up and down in the air.  
"SPIT IT OUT! RIGHT NOW! ALL OF IT!" Shanks yelled.  
"W-What are you doing!?" Luffy said when he was able to get a word out.  
"H-HEY! Let-" Kannia said running over to stop Shanks. As Shanks shook Luffy downward, the boy's legs stretched sending his torso downward. The boy's face touched the floor, his body retracting to the legs, his neck stretching out. Luffy's face came off the floor and joined the rest of his body in a bouncing motion. Kannia's eyes were wide with shock. Luffy confused as to what had just happened.

"What… just happened?" Luffy asked stunned.  
"You ate the Gum-Gum Fruit! The Gum-Gum Fruit is known as a Devil Fruit!" Shanks said holding Luffy by his ankles still, but brought the boy's face up to his own. "Eating it turn's your body into rubber, and makes you lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life!"

Makino and Kannia listened in shock staring at Luffy and the Captain. As the words sank into Luffy's head his eyes grew wider. "EEEEEEHHH! NO WAAY!" Luffy screamed starting to flail about in the man's grip before Shanks set him down. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"  
"YOU DUMBASS!" Shanks yelled whacking the boy on the head.

Soon night began to fall, the two children starting to make their way home. As they walked, Luffy kicked a stone down the path ahead of them. Kannia walking with her hands in her pockets alongside him. "Don't worry, Luffy, it's not like we still can't become pirates." Kannia said her gaze on the path ahead of them.  
"That's not why I am mad." Luffy grumbled kicking the rock once more as they walked up to where it had landed.  
"Then why are you mad?" Kannia asked.  
"Because those bandits disrespected Shank!" he yelled in frustration throwing his hands into the air.  
"Yea… but it's not like we can do anything about it. Shanks and them will deal with them if they come back." Kannia said looking at Luffy.  
"Those jerks need to apologize!" Luffy yelled.  
"Shanks said not to get mad about it." Kannia said poking Luffy in the shoulder.  
"I can't help it!" Luffy said kicking the rock hard, his leg stretching once more as his foot went forward. Kannia paused in her steps waiting to see what would happen. As it came back the momentum sent the boy flying backwards a few feet landing on his butt. "Ow..." he muttered.  
"See, you shouldn't get so worked up. At least not until you have the hang of being stretchy." Kannia said trying not to laugh.  
"Hey, Nia." Luffy asked quietly. The girl walked over to Luffy and crouched in front of him. "We will be pirates… right?"  
Kannia smiled and nodded her head. "Yep! Just as good as Shanks and his crew! If not better!" she said grabbing Luffy's hand and helping him stand up.  
"Good!" Luffy laughed before he started running down the road towards the house.

Kannia sat in the bar with Luffy at the counter eating lunch. Today the Mountain bandits had taken over the establishment and were having a good time. The girl could tell that her brother was having a hard time keeping his cool. The bandits were talking down on Shanks and his crew, she could see the rage boiling up in Luffy.  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Kannia said quietly to him. Makino continued to work behind the counter keeping an eye on the two kids as she waited the tables.  
"You see the look on those Pirates' faces?!" a bandit laughed from a nearby table. "He got covered in booze but didn't say a word!"  
"Talk about pathetic!" another laughed with a mouth filled with food.  
"Shut up…" Luffy whispered in rage, holding onto a glass of juice. Kannia placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.  
"Pirates are just a bunch of wimps." The leader stated. "They're nothing but talk."  
"STOP IT!" Luffy yelled, his juice falling out of his hands as he stood up on the barstool, Kannia's hand falling from her brother's shoulder. The outburst calling everyone's attention to the two kids. "Stop making fun of Shanks and the others!" Luffy demanded. Kannia quickly grabbed onto Luffy's arm trying to get him to sit back down. Makino rushing over to grab onto the boy before he jumped off the chair at the bandits. "They are not wimps!"  
"Luffy, stop!" Makino pleaded.  
"Stop making fun of Shanks and the others! YOU STUPID BANDITS!" Luffy snapped.

The sound of a moving chair drew Kannia's attention to the dining room. The leader of the bandits was the first to stand. The sound of his boots thudding on the floor broke the silence as he approached Luffy.

"What was that, you brat!" The bandit said grabbing Luffy by the shirt and jerking him out of Makino's grip.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kannia yelled grabbing onto the bandit's arm, but as Luffy was pulled back Kannia was lifted into the air as well. Before she could let go of the man he threw his arm forward throwing the two children through the swinging doors and into the road. Kannia winced as she started to get to her hands and knees. She could hear Luffy as he growled, trying to stand up. The Leader of the bandits standing over them, the people on the street started to back away from the commotion that was coming from inside of the bar as the rest of the bandit's began to file outside. Kannia looked to her brother to see if he was okay, only to watch as the leader of the bandits delivered a kick to Luffy. Sending him rolling into the side of the well.  
"We were just having drinking and having a good time." The leader said glaring down at the two. "What's the idea, boy?"  
"Damnit! Apologize!" Luffy yelled wiping the dirt off his face. "How dare you make fun of Shanks and the others!"  
Kannia went to run to help her brother, but before she could reach him, another bandit grabbed her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
"Let go, ass hole!" Kannia snapped trying to jerk her arms free. The leader planted a foot on Luffy's face.  
"Did I say something to offend you?" the man snapped pressing down on Luffy's head. The boy trying to push the boot off of him.  
"You did! Now apologize!" the boy yelled.  
"You ought to watch your mouth boy." The Bandit leader growled. "No one who's ever made me mad, has ever lived to tell the tale." Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, the leader began to pull the blade from the sheath.  
"WAIT!" a voice yelled. Turning her head Kannia could see the mayor standing next to Makino. "Let the kids go! Please!"  
The bandit leader turn looking over his shoulder at the mayor.  
"I don't know what they have done, nor do I intend to fight with you!" The mayor said, soon kneeling, placing one hand over the other before resting his forehead on top of them. "Just, please. Spare their lives."  
"Mayor!" Luffy muttered from under the boot.  
"Leave it to senior citizens to know how the world works." The bandit leader laughed. "But no, It's to late for them now. After all, they've pissed me off…"  
" _You're_ the bad guys!" Luffy growled. "Mountain apes!"  
"You're a lost cause, kid." The man said resting the blade on Luffy's head. "You can regret all this in the next life!"  
"LUFFY!" Makino screamed.  
"LET THEM GO!" the mayor pleaded.  
"Ah, so this is why the bar was empty." Shanks said his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. "Looks like those mountain bandits from before."  
"Shanks!" Kannia and Luffy yelled in surprise.

The people on the street fell silent. The leader of the Bandits staring back at Shanks. "So you pirates are still here, huh? Have you been scrubbing the village clean this whole time?" he taunted.  
"Hey Luffy!" Shanks said ignoring the bandit. "I thought you said your punches were as strong as pistols?"  
"Shut up!" Luffy yelled.  
"Kannia, I thought you weren't an ordinary kid?" Yassopp taunted shaking his head in disappointment.  
"Now is not the time for this!" Kannia growled in frustration her eyes shifting in color.  
"I dunno why you're here, but you best leave before you get hurt." The bandit leader threatened. "Any closer and he'll shoot your head off, wimp." At the comment a bandit drew back the hammer of his gun, as if to prove a point, aiming directly at Shank's head.  
"He said no closer." the bandit laughed. "Don't make me blow of your head." Chuckles traveling around the bandit group.  
"Bet your life on it?" Shanks asked a smile splitting his face. Confusion falling upon the bandit's face. "Now that you have drawn your gun, put your life on the line." Shanks stated not taking his eyes from Luffy.  
"What the hell're you tailkin' about?" the bandit asked.  
The red-haired male turned to the bandit, a cold look in his eyes as he pointed to the gun. "I'm saying, these aren't for threatening people." A gunshot rang through the air, smoke coming from the gun in Lucky Roo's hand as he defended his Captain, taking a large bite of the meat he had in his off hand. Silence fell like a lead hammer as the body hit the ground.

Outrage came from the bandits as they all gave their attention to the pirates. "You pirates fight dirty!" on yelled out as he drew his sword.  
"Dirty?" Yassopp asked his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Cut the crap." Ben injected taking his place at the side of Shanks. "What do you think you're dealing with, saints or something?"  
"You're looking at pirates!" Shanks stated.  
"Shut up! You got nothin' to do with this in the first place!" The bandit that was holding Kannia yelled.  
"Listen here, bandits." Shanks said stepping forward. "Whether I'm splattered with alcohol or food or even spit on, most the time I just laugh and forget about it. BUT! No matter the reason, anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!"

The leader laughed. "Has to pay! Lousy pirates! Kill them all!" he ordered. A battle cry rang out from the bandits as they charged towards the pirates.  
"I'll handle this, easy enough." Ben said stepping forward as he pulled his rifle from his sash. Pacing towards the bandits as they came at him, he held the gun by the barrel and swung in an arc taking down the bandits quickly. Kannia took her chance her eyes settling from its shifting colors to red she took a deep breath. The sound made the bandit look down at her, rather than the enemy. On the exhale, she blew out a small fire ball, enough to burn his nose and singe his eye brows. As he fell back yelling in pain, Kannia ran towards Shanks and his crew. The Bandit leader in shock.  
"So strong." Luffy said stunned.  
"H-Hold on! The kid attacked us!" The bandit said stepping away from Luffy to face the pirates.  
"You are a wanted man." Shanks pointed out.  
"Da-DAMN IT!" the bandit yelled as he pulled a black ball from inside his coat. Throw it down and shattering it on the ground a smoke screen covered the area. Kannia covered her mouth and nose as she stood behind Benn who shielded his eyes.  
"A smokescreen!" Shanks said surprised. "Luffy! CRAP! I let my guard down! Luffy's gone!" Shanks said panicked. "What do we do guys!?"  
"Quit freakin' the hell out, boss." Lucky said confidently. "It won't take us long to find him!"  
"He's right! How far could they have gone!" Kannia said rushing over to the well.  
"We can split up and look for him, Kannia you stay with Makino." Shanks said as he started to regain his cool.  
"No way! I'm helping! He's my brother!" Kannia snapped.  
"It's dangerous! You could get hurt!" Shanks yelled.  
"I don't care! I will not stand back and do nothing when I can help!" she yelled back.  
The two went back and forth for some time before someone came running up from the docks. "Mayor! Someone stole your rowboat!" the citizen yelled breathing heavy.  
"Wh-What!?" Slap Woop asked.  
"A man and a boy, I tried to stop them!" he said bowing his head in apology. "But I think the boy was Luffy."  
"Out to sea?" Shanks asked looking at the citizen. "Why would a bandit…"  
"Luffy can't swim!" Kannia yelled out. "C-Crap! We have to hurry!"

The group started to take off towards the dock Kannia and Shanks out in front. As soon as the water was insight Kannia looked out and stared. "How could he have gotten that far out in such a short amount of time!?" Kannia asked stopping on the docks. Shanks kept running though throwing off his cape and hand he dove into the water.  
"W-Wait!" Kannia yelled about to dive in after them before Yassopp grabbed her shoulder. "That's to far out to swim!"  
"Don't worry, the captain has it from here." Yassopp said kneeling next to Kannia placing both hands on her shoulders. "He will get Luffy back safe and sound."  
"But-"  
"No buts, they will both be fine." Benn said picking Shank's hat up off of the dock and brushing it off.  
Kannia stared out at the water, the small rowboat had stopped going out, but it was hard to see from where she was standing. She could hear the faint echoes of Luffy yelling over the water but couldn't understand what he was saying. Soon a large beast broke the surface of the water, the boat in it's jaws as it crushed it and it's passenger in it's jaw. Kannia's mouth fell open with shock.

"Quick! Get the dingy! We'll sail out to them." Benn barked out as several men set off towards their ship to get a row boat.  
"You can use my fishing boat to get out to them." A man called from the road. "It's right there."  
Yassop, Lucky and Benn all quickly jumped onto the small sail boat. Pulling down the sails. As the boat was untied from the docks it started to catch the wind. Kannia ran down the docks along side the boat before jumping on board.  
"Kannia! What are you doing! It's dangerous!" Yassopp yelled.  
"And I told you I wasn't sitting back and doing nothing!" she snapped her eyes turning white as she took a deep inhale.  
"What do you expect to do? Blow on the sail to make it go faster!?" Lucky laughed. But on the high breeze that hand been around the boat turned into a steady wind pushing the boat forward with a jolt. In shock the three men stared at the girl as she breathed in and out heavily, her eyes yellow once more.  
"That is what I was doing." She said feeling out of breath and dizzy. Looking over the bow of the boat she saw the sea king as it seemed to be staring at something. The air vibrated with energy, the beast turning and swimming out towards the open water, away from the island.  
"It's leaving, good…" Benn said as they traveled. "I can see Shanks and Luffy up ahead."  
"How did you do that, Kannia?" Lucky asked as Kannia sat down on the deck.  
"It's just something I can do…" she said vaguely.  
"Sounds like the fabled race of the calm belt." Benn said from the helm.  
"Really?" Kannia asked looking towards him.  
"There are old tales about a race of fairies that live on an island somewhere in the calm belt. Some believe that they are the reason that the weather in the Grand Line is so dangerous."  
Kannia snorted. "No one leaves the island…" she said starting to stand up. "And they aren't fairies, they are Arashians." She said walking towards the railing.  
"So you know of them?" Benn asked.  
"All to well…" she muttered.

It had been a few days since the incident with the Mountain Bandits. The stay of the Red-Haired Pirates extended to help Shanks heal from his wound with the Sea King. Luffy had been sulking the whole time, feeling bad that Shanks had lost his arm to save him. All the while, the man had called Luffy a cry baby. While the captain was healing Kannia took the time to tell her story to Shanks and his crew, Luffy already knowing the story adding sound effects when needed. But today the crew was packing up and getting ready to set sail. Kannia sat on the stairs to the dock, Luffy standing next to her as they watched the cargo get loaded. Kannia's hair was tied up in a high pony due to the heat of the day. It was a perfect day for sailing. On her right ear, two earrings hung; one blue gem and one red gem. She wore a light green t-shirt and shorts, her yellow eyes fixed on the grew below. Both of the kids lost in thought.  
"You plotting how to sneak in?" Shanks said between the two of them, causing the two children to jump in surprise. The captain laughed as he started to descend the stairs to the dock.  
"You leaving, then?" Luffy asked as he stepped down a few stairs.  
"Yeah. It was a long stay, but now we part ways." Shanks said stopping on the last stair that would lead to the dock. "Bet you'll miss us, huh?"  
"Yeah, but I won't ask you to take us anymore." Luffy said his arms resting at his sides. "We decided to become pirates on our own!"  
Kannia grinned and nodded. "That's right!"  
Soon the man turned and looked at the two of them sticking his tongue out. "I wasn't going to take you anyway. You guys will never be pirates."  
"WE WILL TOO!" Luffy yelled standing his ground. "Someday! I will gather a crew as good as yours, and we will find the greatest treasure in the world, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"  
"Yea! We'll show you!" Kannia said standing up.  
"Oh is that so, huh? In that case," Shanks asked as he started to walk back towards Luffy. Reaching up he placed a hand on the straw had, pulling off his head and plopping it down onto Luffy's. Both the kids stood in silence. "I'll leave this hat with you. It's dear to me. Take good care of it, Luffy! Kannia, keep your brother out of trouble!"

Tears started to fall down Luffy's face as he stood in place as Shanks walked towards the ship. Kannia smiled staying where she was. Soon a piece of fabric was placed over her eyes. "W-What the!?" Kannia asked.  
"Only right that you look the part ya pixie." Benn laughed tying the fabric in a not before pulling it out of her eyes. "You won't be able to see your opponent if your hair is in your face, and your ears will draw attention with those stones on it." He said walking after the captain. "You don't want to lose him right, best keep your eye on the target." He laughed.  
"What was that about?" Minako asked.  
"Nothing... something we were talking about while playing darts…" Kannia said smiling, her hand reaching up to touch the scarf tied around her head, it was a tie-dye scarf with blues, greens, and purples scattered about it. The fabric covering the tops of her ears.

The entire town had gathered to see off the pirates as they went to continue their journey. Kannia and Luffy standing with Makino and the Mayor as they waved goodbye to their friends.

* * *

DISCLAIMER : I still don't own One piece, it's Characters, Plot, Content, or script! I just didn't want to change everything that makes Luffy Luffy. So that is why a great deal of original dialogue is used in this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Kannia yawned as she walked through the woods. She had slipped out of the house early this morning, knowing that her brother would hunt her down eventually. Today she was wearing a pair of pants with a t-shirt, her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, the scarf Benn had given her wrapped tightly around her head covering her ears. Just like Luffy's straw-hat Kannia didn't take off the scarf that hid her race from the world. Breaking through the brush she smiled seeing the small abandoned beach. It was far from the town so she didn't have to worry about anyone coming here and getting hurt while she was practicing. She needed to get stronger if she wanted to help her brother become King of the Pirates, and to achieve her own goal.

"Alright, today focus on fire, tomorrow wind." She said as she walked across the sand. A key thing for her race was that they could command elements to a certain degree. Though, since she is young, Kannia can't control them as well as her mother and brother can. She needed to focus on the element she wanted help from, but like every Arashian, you a born with a tie to a specific element. As Kannia reached the edge of the water she smiled feeling the mist of the ocean on her face. The element that Kannia is close to, the same of her mother, and the reason their family line was chosen to be the Priestess of the island. "Spirit guide me," she said closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath of the salt air. When she opened her eyes instead of their usual amber gold color, they glowed a soft autumn red. Blowing out a small fire ball, roughly the size of a baseball shot out of her mouth and went out over the water.

Breathing hard Kannia watched as the ball went out over the water ten feet before extinguishing into the air. "Getting… better." She said through her pants for air.  
"Yesterday you could only shoot two feet in front of you." A voice said from behind Kannia, the sound startled Kannia into spinning around on her heel, slipping on the sand she fell to the ground. Her eyes searching the tree line before her gaze landed on Luffy. He was sitting beneath a tree grinning. "Ha ha! Scared you!"  
Kannia smiled rolling her eyes as she began to stand up. "Well yea, you know I have to think really hard with Fire, it just doesn't like me." She said turning to face the water once more.  
"How can fire not like you, it doesn't have feelings." Luffy asked as he began to pick his nose.  
"Every element has a feeling, everything has feelings. Water and earth like me, it's why we don't sink every time we go riding over the water." She said trying to focus once more.  
"Why?" Luffy asked.  
"I don't know, probably because they are both calm elements." She said taking in a deep breath.  
"Why doesn't fire like you?"  
"I don't know." She said letting out an exasperated sigh, starting to get annoyed.  
"Why don't you know?" he asked.  
"I JUST DON'T!" Kannia yelled, her eyes glowing red as she turned to yell at her brother, fire coming out of her mouth, literally and shooting towards her brother. Luffy let out a yell jumping out of the way, the flames stopping short of where he had been sitting. Kannia fell to her knees feeling light headed, breathing hard.  
"WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" Luffy yelled from behind a tree.  
"You're the one bugging me while I'm trying to focus! It's your own fault!" She yelled back. The two sat in silence. Luffy turned looking around the tree where he had been sitting, he then turned to face Kannia with a large grin on his face.  
"You hit the tree!" he said laughing. Kannia finally took the moment to look at the tree, and sure enough, there were light scorch marks on the bark of the tree.  
"So… Anger?" Kannia asked herself. "Did it work because you made me mad?"  
"I don't know. But you can breathe fire like a dragon!" Luffy said a twinkle in his eyes.  
"I am not a dragon." Kannia sighed. "Now let me focus a second, okay?"  
"Fiiine." Luffy whined, flopping down under the tree once more, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _Focus on anger…_ She thought as she tried to think of things that made her mad. Which was hard for her, there hadn't been things that had made her mad. As she focused she started to remember little things. Her brother annoying her when she was trying to practice using elements, kids making fun of her ears, being left out of adventures because she was a girl. The more she thought about the small things the more she felt anger bubbling up in her mind. Taking in a deep breath she focused on the feeling. Opening her eyes, glowing bright red, she let out the exhale the flames shooting out over the water in a steady stream. The distance of the flames went fifteen feet, the same distance as the tree behind her. She could hear Luffy laughing in glee. Once the breath was finished Kannia grinned spinning around with her hands in the air.

"I DID IT!" she shouted before the world turned sideways. Hitting the soft sand the world went dark.

"W-What happened?" Kannia muttered her eyes fluttering open, the bright sun bearing down on her.  
"You passed out." Luffy said blatantly. Turning her head, Kannia saw that he was sitting next to her looking out over the water.  
"I must have pushed to hard." Kannia said groggily as she rolled over onto her stomach slowly. Resting her chin on her arm she looked out over the water.  
"Yea, but it was cool what you did!" Luffy said grinning at her. Kannia smiled back.  
"By the time we set sail… we will be strong enough." She promised, starting to push herself up into a sitting position.  
"YEA!" Luffy yelled throwing his arms in the air. "WE WILL BE THE BEST PIRATES!"  
"YEA!" Kannia yelled.  
Just as soon as Kannia was up straight, a swift strike on the head sent her right back down into the sand. From the sound of it, Luffy's head hit the sand as well. His head soon bouncing back into place, spitting out the sand he turned to face the attacker. Kannia did the same.  
"Wh-What the?!" The two yelled, the anger drained out of their faces and was replaced by fear.  
"WHAT DID YOU TWO JUST SAY!" The enraged voice of their grandfather Garp yelled, the man standing over the two.  
"OH CRAP!" Kannia yelled as she started to scramble to her feet.  
"AND LUFFY!" Garp yelled turning his attention to the boy. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU ATE A DEVIL FRUIT!?"  
"I-It was an accident!" Luffy yelled as he got to his feet.  
"NO GRANDCHILDREN OF MINE WILL BECOME PIRATES!" Garp yelled ready to strike the two once more.  
"How can you show worry and anger at the same time!" Kannia yelled as she took off running for the woods, Luffy on her tail.  
"Oh no you don't! You won't escape me!" Garp yelled starting to run after the kids.  
"Why did he have to show up right then!?" Kannia shrieked as she ran.  
"I DON'T KNOW JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Luffy yelled speeding in front of the Kannia as they ran back for town.

Reaching Makino's house, Kannia burst through the door with Luffy and the two took off for the back door, hoping to loose Garp. Just as they reached the kitchen the two were lifted off the ground by the backs of their shirt, both still running in midair.  
"Now you two, what have you done this time." A familiar male voice sighed.  
"Shima! Let us down! Grandpa is going to kill us!" Kannia shrieked.  
"Oh? Why is that?" He asked. Before she could answer Garp came through the front door.  
"THOSE TWO WANT TO BECOME PIRATES!" Garp exclaimed, loud enough that the town could have heard him.  
"Garp, they are only kids. It's probably just a whim." Kimishima tried to calm down the other male.  
"It's not a whim! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled still trying to get free. Kannia slapped herself in the forehead with a groan. Next thing she knew Garp's fist slammed down on Luffy's head. Which bounced down and hit the wood floor of the kitchen and then spung back into place like a yoyo.  
"OW THAT HURT!" Luffy screamed.  
"YOU WILL NOT BE A PIRATE! YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME A STRONG MARINE!" Garp yelled back. Kimishima sighed as he placed the two children back down on the floor.  
"Garp, calm down… They are only kids."  
"Stop being so soft on them Shima, otherwise they will do as they please." Garp said trying to contain his rage.  
"Someone has to show some sort of sympathy, otherwise you're pushing them could drive them to be pirates for sure." Kimishima stated simply. At the comment Garp cooled off his anger as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him.  
"Fine." Garp said stubbornly.  
"Besides that's not why we are here… kinda." Kimishima sighed.  
"Oh right, you two!" Garp said looking at the two children. "You are going to stay and train with a friend of mine in the mountains!"  
"W-What?" Luffy yelled.  
"Why?" Kannia asked.  
"Because I want you two to become strong marines! I also think you both are becoming to much of a handful for Makino to handle." Garp said crossing his arms over his chest. "I was told of what you two had done when those pirates were here, and she doesn't need that kind of stress!"  
"It would be better for you out in the mountains too Kannia, since you wont see people coming into port." Kimishima explained.  
"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Luffy yelled.  
"It's already been decided!" Garp yelled back, grabbing onto Luffy by the cheek and started to drag him out the front door.  
"OwOWOW!" Luffy yelled as his cheek was stretched, but soon it reached it's limit and the boy was swept off his feet and swung right to Garp, who continued to walk through the door.  
Kimishima sighed and looked own at Kannia. "Come on, we best follow or we will have to wait until he comes back." He stated walking towards the front door, opening the closet first to grab the elemental board inside. "Can't leave this behind." He smiled picking it up.  
"Right," Kannia said starting to follow as they departed Makino's house for the trail leading to the mountain pass.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece, it's plot, or it's script. Again I use some of the original dialogue of the anime with altercations to include Kannia.

* * *

The hike up the mountain trail was drawn out, if Luffy and Garp hadn't been yelling at each other the whole time, it would have been peaceful. Kannia walked alongside Kimishima, the two of them watching as Garp yelled. Where ever they were going, someone was going to be aware of their guests. Looking off the trail and into the forest Kannia could see the sun peeking through the thick blanket of leaves and illuminating some areas of the forest while others were cast in the shadows. It was pretty, she had never come up this trail as Makino had warned them of the Mountain bandits that lived at the top of the mountain. On that thought, everything else in her mind halted, one question forcing it's way to the front. _Wait… where are we going?!_ She thought her gaze returning to her grandfather in front of her just as he started to pull at Luffy's face.

"YOU WILL BECOME A MARINE! CUT THIS CRAP ABOUT BEING THE PIRATE KING!" he yelled with a roar before throwing Luffy up the trail. Kannia watched as her brother flew through the air and landed at the top of the path. Garp was breathing heavy standing with his fists clenched.  
"Garp, you mustn't let him work you up so much, remember he is a kid, the pirate phase will pass." Kimishima laughed as he walked past the man, holding Kannia's elemental board in one arm.  
"And you shouldn't go so soft on them," Garp said following after the two.  
"Who says I'm soft on them, I'm just understanding that phases come and go, I doubt they will become pirates."  
Kannia snorted at the remark as the three of them reached the top of the hill. Luffy was starting to stand up brushing off his clothes and hat. Past her brother, Kannia could see a large house tucked into the trees along the edge of a clearing. A clothes line strung from the front door to the tree, clean clothes drifting in the wind that wove through the trees. Kannia stopped walking as she came to stand by Luffy, Garp walked to the front door and banging on it. Luffy took his chance to run around the building to explore the area, Kannia staying and watching her grandfather. Still beating on the door.

It took a while for the door to fly open, a woman with curly orange hair standing in its frame. She was a bit heavier set, wearing brown pants, white button down shirt with red beads hanging around her neck. A unlit cigarette in her mouth, the expression on her face was annoyance. "STOP IT! WHOEVER YOU ARE, DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice bouncing off the trees around the clearing.  
"It's me." Garp said without hesitation. A second of dead silence fell, before a yell of surprise came from the woman.  
"G-Garp!?" She said backing up a step, as if on cue two more people poked their heads out from behind the woman, both wearing shocked expressions. One of the men was tall and muscular built with hair, to Kannia, that resembled a rooster. The other male was short with a cloth wrapped around his head, a sword sticking out over his right shoulder, and a book in his left hand.  
"You looking well." Garp said tucking his hands into his pockets.  
"Give us a break! Please, you have to have mercy on us!" The woman said staring at Garp. "Ace is ten years old now."  
"Oh yeah, already? How is he?" Garp asked a smile cracking across his face.  
"It's not funny! You have to take him back! He is to much to handle!" the shorter man said stepping to stand next to the female. The woman was ignoring the conversation now watching Luffy, who was now chasing a bug as it flew around the yard, yelling at the bug to stop flying around.  
"Putting that aside…" Garp began.  
"DON'T PUT IT ASIDE!" The short man snapped.  
"SHUT UP CHILD YOU ARE ANNOYING!" The woman yelled. As Luffy ran past Garp, the marine reached down and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt lifting him up in the air.  
"You will be looking after him too, and his sister." Garp said side stepping to show Kannia as she stood with Kimishima. This caused the three to be silent. "Luffy, Kannia. Say hello to them."  
"Yo." Luffy said waiving his hand. Kannia raised her hand and waved.  
"Whose children are they?" The rooster man said from behind the female.  
"They are my grandchildren." Garp said flatly.  
"WHAT!?" The three yelled in shock.  
"ONE MORE!?" the shorter man yelled.  
"T-They are Garp's grandchildren!?" The female exclaimed.  
Kannia started to walk towards the commotion with Kimishima, she muttered in a low voice. "They yell a lot."  
"Yes they do, but not much more noise than at the bar." Kimishima reminded ruffling her hair.

It wasn't long until the three of them finished freaking out over the news of the origin of Luffy and Kannia. Kneeling down formally in front of Garp, they said in unison. "We refuse!"

"Alright. Here are your choices." Garp said crossing his arms and looking down upon the three. "You can look after Ace, Luffy and Kannia. Or you can spend the rest of your lives in prison. There are many crimes that you have committed that I have overlooked." As Garp laid out their choices, Kannia noticed the looks on the faces of the three adults getting grimmer and grimmer. Taking her eyes off the situation as it was beginning to get boring, she saw luffy heading off towards the woods.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" she called out running after her brother, leaving Kimishima with Garp.

The two stayed close to the clearing so not to get lost right away. Luffy taking the lead, and was soon side tracked as several dragonflies flew past, his path turning to follow after them. Kannia laughed, as this was common when her brother saw bugs that he wanted to catch them all the time. "Wait up!" Kannia called as she picked up speed. Soon Luffy came to a stop his hand touching his cheek, the small girl blinked stopping to the side of him. "What's wrong?" She asked looking and saw a spit ball plastered to the side of Luffy's face.  
"What is this? Spit! GROSS!" Luffy yelled. "Who did it!?"  
"Ew." Was all that came from Kannia, the two looked around to see if they could find the sorce. Luffy found it first and started to stomp towards the culprit. Kannia looked in the direction he was walking. Hidden in the shadows of the trees, a boy was sitting on top of something large, his arms were crossed over his chest, his black hair a mess, resting on his shoulder was a pipe as long as the other was tall. Luffy stopped only a few feet from the other.  
"Hey you!" Luffy yelled his fists clenched. "Say 'sorry' for spitting on me! It's gross!"  
As the two boys stared each other down Kannia walked towards the two, wondering what the boy was sitting on. The voice of the adults drifting their way.  
"Ace!" Garp said now standing closer to the two children.  
"I said, say 'sorry!'" Luffy yelled.  
"Luffy, Kannia. This is Ace. He is three years older than you two." Garp said placing a hand on top of Luffy's head to try and calm him down. "You are gonna live here with them from today."  
"What!? You can't just do that!" The three unknown adults yelled. Kannia turned to look over at the three and saw that Kimishima was trying to calm them down and reason with them. Which would be hard since they were being put in a tough situation. Kannia looked back at the boys who were still having a glaring contest. Garp's hand raised off of Luffy's head only to bop him on the head.  
"Be nice!" Garp demanded.  
"Is it decided?!" the woman asked. Garp then turned to the woman with a look that could kill, sending a shiver down Kannia's own spine.  
"Any problem with that?" he asked his voice low.  
"Nope!" the three said "We'll take them!" They said now standing at attention.  
"That's all from me. I will stop by if I have time." Garp said starting to walk towards the path to town once more.  
"Kannia, I'll call when I can okay. Try not to burn anything down!" Kimishima called as he hurried to catch up with Garp.  
"Don't get shot!" Kannia yelled back.  
It was then that the boy got down from the rock he had been sitting on, taking Kannia's attention off of the adults and back to the boys. She started to walk towards Luffy as the other did, Ace was his name according to their grandfather. Ace walked past luffy, ignoring his yells for the other to apologize. In frustration Luffy pulled his hat onto his head. He stood like that for a moment and the girl sighed.  
"Let it go Luffy. We have enough to worry about than him being mean." She said smiling.  
"Yea…" Luffy said before wiping his face off. "Let's go."  
The two of them made their way to the house. Stepping inside, Kannia blinked at the darkness her eyes adjusting to the absence of light. It was odd since people were home, she didn't' have much time to ponder on the thought as she was grabbed from behind an arm wrapping around her neck, a flash of silver passing by her eyes. She heard Luffy yell out in surprise as well.  
"Give us all your money." A voice demanded from where luffy was standing.  
"I don't have any!" Luffy responded.  
"Then tell your parents to bring it here!"  
"We only have a grandfather!"  
"What is his name?" Another bandit asked before the lights came on.  
"Garp." A familiar voice said gravely. The room was a commotion as the two children were let go and the people who had grabbed them jumped back away from them.  
"WHAT!?" One yelled.  
"They will be living with us from now on." The short man responded blankly.  
"Why did you accept!?"  
"This is not a day-care!"  
"Our boss has no guts!" one man yelled.  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" the female yelled slamming a bowl of food onto the table. "IT'S TIME TO EAT!"  
The room exploded once more with commotion, as the fighting broke out. Kannia was quick to move out of the way as all the men started to fight over the contents of the bowl. Luffy soon taking part in the fray as well. Kannia carefully walked her way towards the pot near the back of the room sitting down and watching as the brawl took place. The meat was soon gone and the men who still had food in their hands defending it from the others.  
The woman soon sat near the pot with a hunk of meat and some rice in her hands, beginning her own meal.  
"Is it always like this?" Kannia asked not taking her eyes off of the group of men. Her brother soon sitting down next to her with two bowls of rice in hand. He looked disappointed as he passed a bowl to Kannia.  
"What is it to you?" The woman asked.  
"Just wondering is all…" she said starting to eat her rice. "What is your name?"  
"Dadan…" The woman said through a mouth full of food.

Luffy was staring down at his bowl before tipping his head back and dumping the entire thing. He then turned to look at the woman and held up his bowl. "Give me more, pops!" he demanded and Kannia let out a sigh.  
"I'm a woman!" Dadan shouted at him. "Do you even know where you are now!?"  
"Yep." Kannia said slipping back and out of the way of harm.  
"Nope." Luffy said flatly.  
"Then I'll tell you," She said as if getting ready to tell a horror story. "This is a Den of the Dadan family, mountain bandits that rule Mt. Corvo!"  
"Mountain bandits? I hate mountain bandits!" Luffy said getting a bored expression on his face.  
"Shut up, you little shit! We're annoyed by having a kid like you! If you don't want to stay here, that's fine!" she said standing up. "You can go away and die like a dog somewhere!"  
"Easy, easy, boss." The rooster man said as he walked over to try and calm her down.  
Kannia took another bite of rice as her eyes wandered the room. She could hear Luffy complaining about still being hungry and wanting meat. It was then that Kannia realized that Ace was sitting across from her and Dadan. His plate full of food. Looking over at Luffy she saw that Dadan was tempting him with meat, but before he could get a bite she took it away and took a bite of the meat.  
"These are all from a bison that Ace brought back. He gave us a cut of the take so everybody can eat." She explained. "The world of a Mountain bandit is rough, you're going to have to earn your keep and work pretty hard tomorrow. Laundry, polishing shoes and weapons, cleaning, burglary, robbery, fraud and murder!"  
"Is this really a lesson you should be teaching the grandchildren of a marine?" Kannia asked with a bite of rice in her mouth. The look on Dadan's face fell before she looked at the two.  
"R-Remember, you can't tell Garp or Kimishima what we make you do!" she pleaded. "One bowl of rice and one glass of water for a day! That's all that I can guarantee you." Kannia nodded in understanding, looking to her brother she saw that he was looking grim at the news.  
"You've gotta get everything else by yourself and grow up on your own." Dadan said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Okay." Luffy and Kannia said together.  
"W-What!? Why don't you cry or something!?" she said falling over in shock.  
"I'll be fine, my grandfather threw me into the jungle once." Luffy said smiling at the memory. "And there was water to drink and frogs, snakes, and mushrooms to eat in the forest! Plus! We want to be pirates someday, So I must be strong like that!"  
The shock on Dadan's face only grew as she stared at Luffy. It was to the point that everyone else took notice and started to worry about her state of well being. Kannia's eyes drifted to Ace who had finished eating his own meal. Standing the boy started to leave the house. Kannia started to get up to take care of her dishes as well as Luffy's, but her brother stood and took off after Ace as he left the house. Kannia pondered for a moment weather or not to follow this instant, she quickly grabbed Ace's plate and rushed them to the kitchen. After placing them near the washing station, she saw a back door and grinned running out side. She could hear yelling from the main room as she ran around the house, seeing Ace's shirt through the thicket, and then hearing Luffy's yell shortly after. Kannia walked through the brush towards the path.  
"I'm not mad about you spitting on me anymore!" Luffy yelled up towards Ace. "My name is Luffy, let's be friends!"

Smiling, Kannia could hear Luffy laughing. But she stopped as she heard the sound of wood splitting, she looked up to where Ace was standing in time to see him deliver a swift kick to a tree as it fell over, and started to roll down hill towards Luffy. A scream came from her brother as he took off running in the opposite direction as the tree chased after him. Kannia's mouth was open with surprise, but her surprise only turned to anger as she looked back to the older boy, who was no longer standing at the top of the hill.  
"You jerk!" she growled and took off running through the brush after the other boy. It took a while for her to catch up to him as he was coming up to a old suspension bridge. "HEY!" she yelled out the boy turning to face her. Still he said nothing, only glared. "The heck is your problem! He was just trying to be nice! We are stuck here too ya'know!" She snapped. But Ace only turned and began to walk across the bridge his pipe in his hand. The sound of running came up from behind her as Luffy passed her and stepped onto the bridge. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, but the motion of the bridge caused the older boy to stop and turn. A expression of surprise crossing, before it turned to what Kannia could only think to be pure anger. Ace started to walk towards Luffy, who had smiled at the other.  
"L-Luffy wait!" Kannia said starting towards him, but the other raised the pipe over his head and swung it down on the young boy, sending him flying off the bridge. Kannia was horrified as she watched luffy begin to fall down towards the river. Her target now the older boy as she picked up speed. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled, the older boy looking up from where his victim had fallen in time to bring the pipe up in defense as Kannia tackled him, both sent down onto the boards of the bridge as it bounced under their force. Kannia took the pipe in her hands before the other could use it to hit her off of him and held it in firm place pushing down on the older boys chest.  
"Be a stuck up jerk if you want to, but if you hurt my brother again I will kick your ass!" She threatened as her eyes began to glow the same amber color she was born with, the wind around the bridge picking up. "And that is a promise!" she said pushing down harder, the sound of cracking boards beneath them threatening to give way.  
"Get off." The boy said coldly. "He's dead anyway."  
"That's where you're wrong. You may think you're hot shit, but at least Luffy has the heart to not be enraged all the time like you do." Kannia snapped standing up from the other. "He won't die, if anything he will come back still smiling, and still wanting to be your friend."  
The older boy had started to stand up, opening his mouth to say something else. But Kannia would never hear it, she took a deep breath before jumping off the side of the bridge after her brother, knowing that he would have landed in the water with his bad luck. As she fell Kannia watched as the edges of the cliff flew by her, looking down she saw that the water below was getting closer. Inhaling deeply, her eyes turning bright yellow, she held it as she waited for the right time. As soon as she could start to make out the waves of the river she blew down towards the water's surface, wind starting to push up from below slowing her falling to a point. Landing hard on the shallows of the water, Kannia looked around, her breath labored and feeling light headed, she started to run down the river bank looking for Luffy.

Up ahead she saw his straw-hat floating on the surface of the water like a bobber. Picking up speed she dove into the water, swimming straight for the hat. As she got close enough she grabbed onto Luffy's ankle and began to pull him back to shore. Once safely on the sand, Kannia turned pulling Luffy fully onto the land and rolled him onto his back and pushed on his chest in an attempt to get the water out of his lungs. As she pumped on his chest water came out in small fountains, before the boy sat up coughing vigouously.  
"You okay?" Kannia asked taking the scarf off of her head, wringing it out for it to dry.  
"Yea." Luffy said still coughing. Soon the fit ended and Luffy laid back on the sand staring up at the sky. "Damn it! What is that guy's problem!"  
"I don't know…" Kannia sighed pulling her hair up into a pony tail and tying it up with the scarf, using any access to wrap around her head and ears. "He's just a jerk." The two sat there looking up at the sky, until Luffy's stomach let out a loud growl. The boys hands moving to rest on his abdomen.  
"I'm hungry…." He stated.  
"Yea, come on, let's start making our way back to the house." Kannia said standing up.  
"Do you remember how to get there?" Luffy asked jumping up to his feet.  
"Nope, so we're gonna have to find our way or camp out tonight." She said as she started to walk upstream.  
"Can we find something to eat first?"  
"Sure, I bet there is a lake up ahead, we can fish."  
"YAY! FOOD!"

It had taken them a while to make it to the lake. Even longer for them to catch fish since Luffy had been so excited about eating that he kept scaring away any that got to close to him. But the two sat around a camp fire as the sun began to set, eating the fish that they had been able to catch.  
"It's getting dark, do you think we should just stay here for the night?" Kannia asked looking up at the sky grabbing another fish from around the fire before Luffy could take it.  
"Probably, we'll make a fresh start tomorrow." Luffy said as he began to standup.  
"Let's make a shelter then, shouldn't be to hard there's lots of brush around." Kannia said standing up.

The night passed quietly on the banks of the lake. As the sun rose, the two had already been up making sure that the shelter they had made was deconstructed. The fire had been doused and taken apart so it would not start up again and catch the forest on fire.  
"Ready?" Luffy asked as he threw the last branch of brush back into the woods.  
"Yep. All we need to do is make our way back to the top of the mountain, from there it shouldn't be to hard to find the bandit's house." Kannia said as she started to walk behind Luffy into the woods.  
"How far do you think we got?" Luffy asked.  
"Not sure, the cliffs were steep and you made it far down river before I got to you, so it might take us a day or two to get back?" she guessed.  
"But it only took us a few hours to walk from the town to the house right?" Luffy asked.  
"That's because there as already a preset trail to take, we were sent off the trail, down a cliff and down river, we don't even know if we were going in the direction of town." Kannia said putting her hands into her pockets as they walked.  
"This sucks…" Luffy grumbled as they walked.

The sun was high in the sky as the two started to climb up a large hill. Kannia's feet were cut up from walking across the rough terrain of the forest, while Luffy's shorts had been torn from the thorn bushes in the area. The two hadn't talked much since leaving camp, trying to follow the animal made trails the lead from the lake.  
"Do you see any mushrooms or berries around?" Luffy asked as he climbed up the hill.  
"I would let you know if I did." Kannia said as she side stepped a sharp rock.  
"I'm getting hungry again." Luffy whined.  
"I am too, but we just have to keep moving." Kannia sighed catching up with Luffy as they reached the crest of the hill. Luffy had paused staring at a large cave that was before them his eyes twinkling. Kannia looked at him and hit him on the head.  
"No," she stated.  
"What!? I didn't even say anything!"  
"You were about to say we should explore the cave."  
"Yea! It would be fun!" Luffy said starting to move towards the entrance. Kannia quickly snatched onto the back of his shirt.  
"And I said no, we need to get back, besides you don't know what lives in it and for all we know it will take us farther from the house." She said still holding on to him.  
"Aw, your no fun!" Luffy whined.  
"Once we get back, and if you remember where it is, we can come back and explore then!" Kannia snapped starting to drag Luffy away from the cave and through the forest once more.

Night began to fall as the two children walked through the woods, the smell of rain lingering in the air. Kannia had removed the scarf from over her ears as she had been getting hot with them covered up. Luffy was behind her, his hands over his stomach, tongue hanging out.  
"So hungry." He whined.  
"I know… come on, there should be something around here to eat. We need to set up camp too." She stated looking around. "Maybe we can sleep in a tree." She muttered.  
"OHH! MEAT!" Luffy yelled.  
"What are yo-" Kannia began as she turned to face her brother a set of eyes breaking through the darkness of the forest. "Luffy… that's not something we can eat… Because we are on the menu!"  
Just as she said that a bear broke through the brush and began to run at the two children. The two screaming as the ran as fast as they could away from the large animal.  
"I thought it was a small animal!" Luffy yelled.  
"You need to get your eyes checked!" Kannia yelled back as she ran trying to find a place they could climb up into a tree for safety. Luffy was starting to gain speed, now running next to Kannia as they wove through the brush. The branches on the trees were to high for them to reach without stopping and trying to and help each other up. But with the bear only a few feet behind them, they didn't have the time. In a panic Kannia tried to think of what to do.  
"Luffy get ahead of me!" she yelled getting a idea, that she didn't really like.  
"W-What?! Why!"  
"JUST DO IT!" she yelled falling behind a bit and putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him forward. Once Luffy was ahead he gained some speed putting distance between himself and Kannia. _I don't have time to think about it! I just have to try!_ Kannia thought as she tried to think of things that made her angry, and the only thing on her mind, was the reason they were in this mess. Ace. The girls eyes began to glow red, along with it was the red jeweled earing she was wearing, taking a deep breath Kannia stopped abruptly, her feet sliding across the ground being cut up by the rocks and twigs that littered the forest floor. Exhaling a long stream of fire came with her breath the dry brush of the forest catching fire, the bear let out a roar trying to stop before it touched the flames. Kannia fell to the ground as her breath ended, but she quickly got to her feet as the fire began to spread.  
"KANNIA WHAT DID YOU DO! ARE YOU TRYING OT BURN THE WHOLE FOREST DOWN!" Luffy screamed.  
"SHUT UP AND RUN! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE EATEN BY A BEAR!" She screamed back as the flames licked at her legs as she ran to get ahead of the fire. The two continued to run for what seemed to be an eternity, soon reaching a small stream. They stopped along the water's edge catching their breath. The sound of thunder rolling across the sky as drips of rain began to fall. Kannia collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees, her lungs burning. Luffy sat down on the ground next to her looking back to the forest they had escaped from, his breathing matching hers.  
"D-Do ya…. Think… the rain will put out the fire?" Luffy said between pants.  
"Y-Yea… it couldn't have spread to much…" Kannia said looking over her shoulder. She soon turned to sit next to Luffy watching the forest as well.  
"I… I think we should stick to mushrooms and berries for a while." Kannia said as her breathing returned to normal.  
"R-Right." Luffy stated.

It took the two children six more days before they reached the top of the mountain. Having been chase by a bear, a pack of wolves, and a mountain lion. They were looking worse for wear. Luffy was littered with wounds and his clothing torn up. Kannia as banged up as luffy, she was regretting that she hadn't worn any sort of shoes, a lesson she wouldn't forget. They returned to the house late at night, the sound of the dog echoing through the woods. The door opened as Dogra came outside. A series of yelling came from the house and Kannia smiled.  
"I never thought I would be happy to hear people yelling." She laughed.  
"Beats the animals growls." Luffy said as the two walked towards the house. Dadan soon came to the door and yelled in surprise.  
"Y-You two came back!?" Dadan yelled. Luffy and Kannia both stopped short of the house as Dadan came out of the door way. Walking up to Luffy with an angry expression she began to stretch his face. "You idiots! You're alive! You…Where were you!?"  
"We've been chased by wolves, bears and lions at the bottom of the valley." Luffy responded staring up at Dadan.  
"What were you doing at the bottom of the Valley!?" Dogra asked.  
"We fell off the bridge by accident." Kannia lied.  
"Anyway, it's nice that you're okay." Dogra stated.  
"It's not okay! The pests came back!" Dadan yelled. It was then that Dadan picked up luffy and began to walk through the house. Kannia sighed as she began to follow. The two were brought to a storage room. Dadan tossed Luffy inside, and before she could do the same to Kannia. The young girl stepped in with out any help.  
"Why don't you go to bed tonight? You gotta work from tomorrow!" she said before closing the door.  
"No argument here," Kannia said walking towards the corner of the room. It was then that she noticed Ace was in the same room as the. She turned away ignoring him and grabbing a sleeping mat from the stack. Luffy passed out where he landed, his snores causing Dadan to slid the door open.  
"A-Already!?" she said looking down at the boy.  
"He passes out fast," Kannia said thowing the mat out onto the floor and laying down on it. "See you in the morning Dadan."  
The bandit woman didn't know what to say, so she closed the door with a slam. Kannia sighed as she curled up on the floor mat. It was then that Kannia heard movement from the mat that Ace was on. Opening her eyes she saw that he was looking towards Luffy. A smile crept across the girls face.  
"I told you he wouldn't die," She stated before rolling over, putting her back to the boy and falling asleep.

Events like their first day at Dadan's house continued to occur, every morning Ace would leave. Luffy would chase after him, and then come back before dinner bruised and battered. Kannia had stopped following after the boys after a day or two, staying at the house to do the chores she was assigned before going off into the woods herself to train with her powers. It had been two months before Kannia just woke up early and did her chores before sitting around the house. Today it was raining, Ace and Luffy had already taken off for the day. Kannia was sitting in the main room, reading a book that she had found in the storage room.  
"Luffy is chasing after Ace again?!" Dadan groaned lighting a cigarette.  
"How does he never learn after getting hurt so many times?" Dogra sighed.  
"Damn! He has to stop making me worry!" Dadan said exhaling smoke.  
"So you do worry about us?" Kannia said with a sly smile as she looked up from her book.  
"N-No way! Stop talking nonsense!" Dadan said looking at her. "And what do you do out in the woods by yourself?!"  
"Nothing." Kannia said turning the page of her book.  
"Why you- AAAAAAAAH!" Dadan began before yelling. Kannia looked up to see why she was yelling and paused at the sight of Luffy, his face so swollen with bee stings that his hat wouldn't fit on his head. Kannia snickered at the sight before rolling onto her back laughing.  
"A bee hive fell on me." Luffy stated.

The next day it continued to rain heavily on the forest. Ace took off with Luffy on his heels, this time Dadan sent Kannia after the boys to rescue her brother from any danger. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt, her hair hanging over her shoulder with the long tails of the scarf wrapped around it. She was at a light jog, keeping both boys in sight as she ran. Luffy yelling after Ace, asking the boy to wait for him. As the two got further ahead, Kannia rolled her eyes picking up speed but as he came ot the top of the hill she couldn't see either of them.  
"Damn it Luffy." She muttered, looking around her she saw a tree, her eyes flashing green she ran towards the tree and jumped, a vine fell within reach that she could grab onto and pull herself up. Once she was sitting the limb she began walking towards the edge looking across the small valley between the two hills. "Where did you go.." she muttered her eyes soon locking onto the gray shirt that Ace had decided to wear today. "So there he is… where is Luffy…" she said trying to see through the rain as it beat down on the earth, trying to see his orange tank top.

Lightning illuminated the area, reavealing Luffy's location, but he was not alone. Standing over her brother was a tiger the size of Dadan's house. "S-Shit!" Kannia said jumping from the tree, but before she could jump down into the valley another beast appeared, a Bear the same size of the tiger as the two squared off for their meal. Looking for Luffy, Kannia could not spot the boy. "Damn it! You idiot where did you go?" Kannia asked as she started to make her way through the woods. After searching for a few hours, Kannia made her way back to the house. Where Luffy had been waiting, wrapped up in a large towel.

"Where the heck were you?" Kannia asked walking towards him.  
"I was trying to follow Ace." Luffy said smiling. Kannia bopped Luffy on the head causing him to yelp in surprise. "What was that for!?"  
"You were almost eaten by a tiger and a bear today and you think it's funny that you keep getting hurt by chasing him!" she snapped.  
"No, it's not funny, but I'm getting stronger!" Luffy said proudly.  
"Why can't you train like we used to." Kannia sighed.  
"Because this is more fun!" Luffy laughed. Kannia slapped her forehead with her hand in defeat. There was no reasoning with him. But it wasn't like she was slacking, she would be able to keep up with the boys no problem now if she was sent after them.

Another month had passed by. The same routine every day, only this time. Luffy wasn't going after Ace as often, choosing to drift away from the path that the older boy took from time to time. Kannia hadn't been sent after them as Luffy was only coming back with light scratches and bruises. Today, Kannia had skipped her chores to spend the day training in her secret spot, it had taken her along time to find the cave with the underground lake. It was her favorite spot in the mountains.  
"I'm kinda happy Luffy forgot about this cave." She said as she washed off in the water after training. Standing up she picked her shoes up off of the ground slipping them on as she made her way out to the forest. The hike back to the house from this cave was only an hour, they had taken a roundabout path since the last time the two children had been there they were running for their lives. Halfway to the house, Luffy was standing on the trail a smile plastered on his face.  
"Hey Luffy, what's up?" Kannia asked once she got close, the two walking back towards the house together.  
"I found where Ace is going everyday!" Luffy said his grin growing bigger.  
"Really? Where?" she asked putting her hands into her pockets.  
"I'll show you tomorrow! It's super cool!" Luffy laughed in excitement.  
"If you say so, let me guess. Keep quiet about it so Ace doesn't find out we know?" Kannia asked.  
"Yep!"  
"Alright, but did you kill anything for dinner?" she asked.  
"Ahhhh, no." Luffy said flatly.  
"Then we best start running before there's nothing left!" Kannia said laughing before speeding off ahead of him.  
"W-Wait for me! You cheater!" Luffy yelled out laughing.


End file.
